Request Drabbots
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: Undergoing Rewrite  These are drabbots that people have requested. I will write anything involving Royai andor the other military dogs. Please read and review. No longer talking any requests my list is full.
1. Little Bo Peep

_AN: These are the request drabbots. I will write anything involving Roy and Riza. Any request that you want or just give me word prompts. Just send them to me via review or messaging service. This request comes from SquirrelNutTree. Her word prompt was . . . Little Bo Peep._

_AN: WARNING!Cracked_!

**Little Bo Peep**

"I am not stepping out of this closet!" Roy yells from behind the door.

"Come on sir, it can't be no worse that Lieutenant Havoc and my costumes. Havoc is a rabbit and I am a carrot!"

"IT IS!" Roy yells.

"No way in hell it is sir," Breda yells.

The door to the office opens and in walks Hawkeye in full costume. The men, including Furey, stifle their giggles.

"Not a word," she says adjusting her bonnet and sitting her staff against the wall. She walks over to the door, in which Roy is behind. Her dress swaying violently as she walks.

The others can't hold their laughter in anymore.

"Sir, please come out, I am humiliated too!"

"No way in hell!"

"Your costume for the children charity benefit can't be that bad."

"Think about it Hawkeye! We are a team for this project and so are Furey and Havoc. What are they dresses as?"  
"A carrot and rabbit sir," she says.

"Now carrots and rabbits go together right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now, what are you dressed as?"  
"Little Bo Peep," she mutters the other fall into the floor in laughter.

"What goes with Little Bo Peep," he asks.

"Sheep, why?" she says trailing off.

The door flies open and there stands Roy. . . in a sheep costume.

The others cackle out loudly.

"OH MY GOD! MY SIDES!" Havoc yells.

Roy frowns; Riza looks down in the floor at him.

Riza, sick of their laugher, walks up to Roy, removes the plastic nose, and kisses him on the lips. When she pulls away everyone is stunned into silence. She whispers to Roy,

"That shut them up."

_AN: Please Review and tell me if you read Royai Drabbots. Any requests are welcome!_


	2. Bet

_**AN: This is a request from Crystal Jaganshi. You wanted a ridiculous bet that Havoc thought up? You got it!**_

**BET**

There they were, hiding behind a table. Their eyes are the only things that are viewable. There, they wait for it. Wait for the results of the bet. Havoc created the bet earlier and since the other officers were bored they accepted. They watch as the black liquid slowly drips into the glass container. The smell wafts throughout the offices.

The object of their observance is no longer releasing the back liquid yet the smell still lingers on. Then they hear a noise. Footsteps, that is what the three of them hear. Falman, Breda, and Havoc duck a little more to avoid detection. Then the very person they were waiting for walks in with Roy.

This is it. What the bet all depended on. She pours a cup of coffee in a mug and hands it to Roy. Then the three look closer as she pours the coffee into her white mug. Then adds the substance that they had all been wondering about.

Later that day at lunch time.

"I never knew making money was so easy," Havoc says with a slight smile.

"Oh shut up!" Falman snaps.

"Yea, you won the bet. Isn't that good enough?" Breda responds.

"What bet?" Roy asks while walking in the room with Riza.

"We made a bet on what Riza takes in her coffee and he won."

"Of course he would win," Riza says.

Breda and Falman look at her. Havoc looks a little freaked out.

"What do you mean?" Falman says.

Havoc got my coffee last week.

They give him a dirty look. He sweat drops.

"Guys, she's joking!" he says as they approach him.

"Sure. . ." Breda says.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, tell them the truth."

They look at her and she shrugs.  
Havoc looks panicked. He looks back at Falman and Breda who have a look of murder on their faces.

Havoc takes off out the door and the two follow.

"Riza, Havoc didn't get your coffee last week."

"I know. But he'll learn not to make up bets about me. Especially silly ones."

Roy smiles at her.

"I never realized that you could be so devious."  
"There are still a lot of things that you don't know about me," she says smiling slightly and walking out the door.

AN: Please review and request anything!


	3. Fire Extinguisher

_**AN: Word Prompt: Fire Extinguisher. Requested by: fighterNOTlover**_

_**Warning: Somewhat sexy content.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the characters therein.**_

**Fire Extinguisher**.

"What inanimate object in the building are you most alike, or would want to be and why?"

That is the silly question of the day, and of course Havoc is the one that asks said question.

Riza sighs. This is yet another thing to distract the men from paperwork. She is tired of it so she will wait and finish hers then nag them.

"That is a tough one!" Breda says.

"I would be the coffee pot. Because it helps everyone wake up better in the morning and that makes my job easier."  
Riza smiles softly at Furey's lovely answer.

"I would be the lockers in the female locker room," Breda finally replies.

"Good one!" Havoc says.

"Perverts," Riza mutters.

"You're turn Falman," he says.

"I would probably be the toilet."

"WHY!" the other three men in the room yell.

"Because you are always feeding me shit and expects me to believe it," he replies.

Riza stifles a laugh at the surprising answer that Falman gives.

Roy walks into the office,

"How about you chief?" Havoc says.

"What about me?"

Havoc restates his question. Roy put his chin in his hands and laughs.

"I would be Hawkeye's desk. Because it is where all the action is and I am a man of action."

"The man of action should take action with his paperwork," she says.

The others laugh then shut up when she gives them "that look".

That night. . .

Everyone has left the office except Roy and Riza. Roy looks up at Hawkeye and grinned. He stands and walks over to her. She looks up. He suddenly grabs her hand, pulls her into his arms, and kisses her. She pulls away abruptly. He takes this opportunity and pushes her onto her desk. He grins at her again and unloosens the button on the jacket.

"Not in the office sir," she says.

He kisses her cheek slowly trailing down her neck.

"No sir," she says breathless as he pulls the shirt loose from her pants.

His hands slowly slip under her shirt.

"Not sir," he says.

"Alright, no Roy!" she says loudly. Roy feels metal against his chest.

"Not in the office and not until you finish your paper work."

He frowns and gets off of her and goes over to his desk.

"I have figured out what inanimate object you would be Riza," he says.

"What is that sir?" she says.

"A fire extinguisher."

**_AN: Reviews Please!_**

**_I am currently working on some requests but more are always welcome._**


	4. Scrabble

_AN: This is one of the requests made by Sanzo-Sochisma. The request was Ed and Roy playing Scrabble. This was really fun to write and I put an unusual Hawkeye in the beginning of it._

**Scrabble**

**ED:** _(yells)_ That is not a freaking word!

**ROY:** _(states calmly_) Yes it is.

_(Hawkeye walks in front of the camera in a black dress suit, white shirt, and black tie. The background darkens.)_

**Hawkeye:** This is a tale, a tale of a game, not a game of life or death, this is a game of Scrabble. This is the tale of not only scrabble but the quest of a young alchemist determined to find if Hawkaphobia is really a word. You have now entered the stupid zone.

_(Twilight Zone music plays.)_

Ed storms out of the room and down to the lobby. He walks up to the receptionist desk.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yes, is Hawkaphobia a word?"

"Yes sir, it sure is."

"Very well, thank you," Ed says politely and walks toward the other offices.

"Brother, she said it is a word. Where are you going?"

"I want a second opinion. You know that is not a word." he says.

"It could be big brother. They are older than we are. They should know."

"Colonel Pain in the Ass just doesn't want to lose. I"LL SHOW HIM!"  
"It's just a game of scrabble Ed."

"It's the principal of the thing!"

Ed spots Havoc,

"Second lieutenant Havoc!"

Havoc turns around and sees Ed and Al walking toward him.

"Whatcha need chief?"

"Is Hawkaphobia a word?"

"Yes, it sure is. I think that most of us have it." He replies and walks away.

Ed puts his chin in his hands.

"I want another opinion!"

Ed ends up going to almost everyone in the building asking about the word and everyone tells him that it is one. He goes back to the Colonel's office and meets Hawkeye before he goes in.

"Is something wrong Ed?"

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, is Hawkaphobia a word?"

Hawkeye sighs, lays a hand on Ed's shoulder and says with a frown,

"It all depends on who you ask." She walks away.

Ed stomps back in the office to see that Roy is now doing his paperwork. He slams his hands down on Roy's desk.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS HAWKAPHOBIA!" He yells.

Roy sits back and grins, making Ed angrier.

"It's the fear that you receive when Hawkeye clicks the safety of her gun off."

_AN: This is really really silly_.


	5. Python

AN: This is another request from:Sanzo-Sochisma . Thanks a bunch! Warning though,this gets kind of dirty (hehe I said _**kind of**_ but you'll get what I mean.)

**Python**

Riza Hawkeye sometimes curses being the only woman working directly under Colonel Roy Mustang's command. Especially in times like this. Of all things to try and compare to one another this is ridiculous.

She knows Roy is most likely going to win. She dated Jean Havoc and has obviously seen his. She is engaged to Roy now and when she saw his she started comparing the two. Roy owns a much bigger one. She doesn't understand the fascination behind them. As for Breda and Falman, she saw them so much with Roy and Havoc that it made her sick to see the ones that those two owns. She bet to herself that they were no where near the size of Roy and Havoc's.

"I guess you win sir by three inches," Havoc admits.

"I bet that ran the girls off it is so big!" Breda says.

"I knew old Betsy here is the biggest and best!"  
"Betsy! You named it Betsy!" they all yell.  
"Sure, it is named after my grandmother! She was a very special woman to me!"  
"Bigger isn't always better sir," Falman says.

"Hawkeye knows them both well. Let's let her decide!" he says.

They all look toward her. She walks over to the group of men.

"I wish you would stop bringing your pet snakes to work with you."

"But Hawkeye we were just comparing who's is the biggest and the best." Havoc says.

"It is clear that the Colonel's Python is the best and biggest. By the way, aren't you going to give her to Furey?"

"Yes, he's going to get a tank for her."

"Good," Riza says.

Later that night she and Roy walk inside their home.

"I wish that you would have let me keep Betsy," he says.

"I am not sleeping in the same house as a python. Besides, Hayate is still a puppy and I don't want a snake around him." she says.

"Come on, tell me the truth," he says with a mischievous grin.

She looks at him strangely then he starts kissing her neck and taking off her jacket and loosing the shirt from her pants. He slides his hands up her shirt then says,

"One python in the house is enough right?"

Shetakes his hands out from under her shirt and walks toward the bedroom.

"For that comment you can keep your python in the tank tonight."

Roy's face drops.

_AN: Come on, you knew it was coming! Anymore word prompts?_


	6. Birdcage

AN: This is a request from Sanzo-Sochismaalso. This is the first serious one that I have done in this collection.

**Birdcage**

The military is like a birdcage for Riza Hawkeye. She is a bird that will most likely spend the

rest of her life caged. She will only be set free when the master changes and then she will choose to

stay caged because her master will be a good one. She only stays in the cage because her real master is

in their with her. The cage that they are in doesn't protect them like a birdcage protects. The cage

they are in might kill them for the entrapment is hard to deal with and trying to escape could prove

deadly. She thinks about it more and more then releases the birds that she has caged. Their lives may

be short out there but they will be free for that short time. The birdcage is suppose to protect the

birds but she'd rather them be free of it and die happy. Like she will never know, she has a feeling

that this Hawk will die in its cage.


	7. Cheering Up Hawkeye

_AN: This request comes from my friend and fellow bloodsucker (lol) Sayahiei._

Cheering Up Hawkeye

The new General Hawkeye returns to the office with a heavy heart. The previous day they buried her grandfather. Her only family left in the world is gone leaving her alone. She was given leave by Roy, who is now fuehrer, but it only made the grief worse so she returned to work immediately. She walks past the desks of the other subordinates loyal to Roy and into the office that she shares with him. If she was not feeling so down she would have been shocked to see that Roy is hard at work on his paperwork.

He looks up and is surprised to see her standing there.

"I thought I gave you leave for a few days," he says.

"I didn't want it. I didn't want to get behind."

"Hawkeye, you need that leave. I promise that we won't get behind."

"Please sir, I need to work."

Roy is surprised by her plea. Hawkeye looks so depressed standing there in front of his desk. He nods,

"Alright Hawkeye, but if you get tired or want to go home, feel free to leave."

"Yes sir." She says and sits down at her desk. She begins to work.

He keeps looking over to her to see if she is alright. His heart breaks seeing her in such a mood.

Furey walks into the office.He walks up to her desk.

"General Hawkeye Ma'am," he says timidly.

She looks up at him and smiles the best that she can.

"Yes, Captain?" she asks.

"Here," he says handing her a card and a box of chocolates.

"What's this for?" she asks.

"I was hoping it would cheer you up ma'am."

She tries her best to put on a real smile but fails.

"Thank you, I appreciate the gesture."

"Yes, ma'am," he says then leaves the room.

Riza lets her smile fade. Roy himself misses the general to the point where it breaks his heart. He can't even fathom how much pain she is in.

He makes up his mind that he will give her his gift today. The general knew about it before he died and had helped "Fuehrer Mustang" pick it out. He would go get it a little later.

Throughout the day, Riza received cards, flowers, and other such things that some shows their condolences with. Roy noted that Riza just got sadder as the day wore on. He wasn't sure if the gift he picked up was going to cheer her up or not.

Soon the work hours ends and he stands as she does. He puts on his coat and waits until she does the same. She starts to walk past him when he grabs her hand.

"I need you to come with me Riza," he says.

"Sir, I really should go home," she replies.

"Please, it is important."

She looks into his eyes and realizes that she has never seen such a look coming from him. All she can do is nod. She walks out of the office with him and they go to the graveyard. Riza stops at the gate.

"Why here?"

"I need to see your grandfather and Maes," he answers.

"Oh, I'll wait here."

"No, you have to come," he replies.

He knows that she doesn't want to go but she has to so he can remotely have a chance at cheering her up. She nods and follows him again.

They walk up to the two graves and Riza tries to hold back tears. Roy looks over at her and pulls her into his arms.

"Go ahead and cry," he says.

She just lets it go as she sobs into Roy's chest.

"He was all the family I had left," she mumbles as the tears slowly stop.

He lifts her chin so she looks up at him. They are currently standing between the graves of General Grumman and Maes.

"Do you know why I brought you here?"

"To cry my eyes out?" she says trying to joke.

"No, what did these two people want most for the two of us?"

Riza laughs,

"To get married," she replies then gasps.

"Are you?"

She doesn't get to finish as Mustang kneels and takes her hand. He pulls out a ring.

"Riza Hawkeye, I love you more than anything else in the world and I wish that Maes and your grandfather could be here in person for this. I want to have a family with you and grow old with you. Will you marry me?"

Tears flow down Riza's face and she nods.

He slides the ring on her finger and stands.

"I love you," he says pulling her into his arms.

"I love you too," she replies.

She looks down at her ring and gasps.

"Roy this looks like my grandmothers ring. But that is impossible, she was buried wearing it. "

"Your grandfather helped me pick it out. He told me how much you loved your grandmother's ring." he says.

She throws her arms around his neck and kisses him.

The moon is now shining over them. They pull apart and look at it.

"Do you think they are watching?" Riza asks.

"Yes, no doubt about it."

AN:AWWWWWW! That was sweet! Please review.


	8. Looks Riza's Point of View

AN: I'm back for a while so I could go ahead and publish this for handmaiden 247. This is a request she e-mailed to me.

LOOKS

(Riza's Point of View)

She gets different looks depending on the woman. She receives looks of hate from some of them. Looks of envy appear on the faces of others. She even, on occasion, gets smiles from some women. Why do women look at her so much and why the various facial expressions?

The answer is because she is the woman who "snagged" Roy Mustang. The women hate her because Roy chose her over them. Most envy her because they want him and she has him. The smiles from the women usually meant that they thought she and Roy made a lovely couple.

The looks of hate and envy she receives makes Riza hold Roy tighter and she shoots them back with a look of her own. . . a look of pride.

_AN: Her request for Roy's POV is coming soon. Please review._


	9. Looks Roy's Point of View

AN: Now here is another one for handmaiden247.

**LOOKS**

**(Roy's Point of View)**

He hates the way most men look at his wife. He knows that the majority of the men want to take her from him. Not only because she's beautiful but because she is his. Because he used to take all the women they want to take his.

He never took anyone; they just broke up with their boyfriends to have a chance with him. He never intentionally took anyone's girlfriend and he definitely never took anyone's wife. So why were they looking as his like that! Roy barely manages to restrain himself when he sees men look at his wife lustfully.

She holds his arms tight when they are out in public. He knows there are several reasons why so he takes his arm, puts it around her waist, and pulls her closer. He knows that those other men don't stand a chance. Especially when he sees the look in her eyes that mirrors his own.


	10. Cereal

_**AN: This request is from Dailenna. Please review! This is what I do to eat cereal as well. I can't stand the milk after the cereal gets in it! YUCK!**_

**Cereal**

Ed and Al join Roy Mustang and his team for breakfast in a restaurant. The waitress comes up to them and asks if they are ready to order. Each order seems to go perfect with each person . . . except Ed's.

Roy: Black coffee, bacon, and eggs.

Riza: Lemon Tea and a fruit bowl.

Fuery: Hot chocolate and pancakes.

Falman: Orange juice and French toast

Havoc: Coffee with sugar, ham, and eggs

Breda: Coffee with cream, steak, and eggs.

Ed: Orange juice and cereal. . .

Everyone looks at him in shock except Riza and Al.

"Are you serious Ed!" Fuery exclaims.

"Really Ed?" Havoc asks.

Roy leans over and whispers to Riza.

"Now maybe he'll grow taller."

"Wow Ed!" Breda says.

Ed smiles widely.

_I know what they are thinking. They are going to be surprised._ Al thinks.

Their food is finally served and everyone watches Ed with wide eyes as he reaches for the milk. His hands wrap around the handle and he lifts the glass container that holds the milk. Everyone except Riza and Al are riveted as he pours the milk. Right when it hits the cereal they stand and yell.

"GOAL!"

Ed smirks and takes the saucer that is under his bowl. He holds it over the top of the bowl leaving a small crack. He lifts it and pours the milk in an empty glass. He sits the saucer down and starts to eat.

The ones that were watching Ed , fall back in their seats in confusion and surprise. Ed sees the looks and decides to be nice and clarify his actions for them.

"I hate milk but love cereal. I hate dry cereal and I used to eat it after I soaked it with water. Then the Lieutenant Hawkeye showed me that trick. I can't even taste the milk and the cereal is better than it is with water."

Everyone turns to the Lieutenant who is just eating her fruit paying no mind to anyone.

"How did you know that trick?" Roy asks.

"I hate milk as well," she replies.

_**AN: Yes, I do that to my cereal when I eat it (which is a rare occurrence for me). Please review. Thanks a bunch.**_


	11. PWND!

**_AN: Here is another request from fellow bloodsucker Sayahiei! Okay, before this is mentioned I am aware that in FMA there are no internet or game consoles but work with me here. For this drabbot there is._**

**PWND!**

"Damn! Who is this person? They are kicking my ass!" Havoc yells aloud. Unfortunately the others hear him and chuckle. Their chuckles fade as each one of their characters are killed off one by one. They are playing the latest came console, the Armabox. It consist of hundreds of players all playing against each other via internet connection. They are talking by headsets.

"Nice going there Havoc! You got shot again and you just got up!" Breda yells. Havoc laughs as Breda is shot.

"Shit," he yells.

"Serves you right for making fun of me!" Havoc yells he watches as the rest of them get killed by the silent player, apparently a sniper.

"Hey You! The one who is killing all of us! Say something! Hey dude!" Breda yells.

"CRUD! I got killed again!" Roy screams.

"How many times does that make sir?" Havoc asks.

Roy mumbles out a number.

"What was that sir?" he asks.

"I SAID TWENTY ALRIGHT!" Roy yells.

"Who are you? Do you live in central?" Falman asks the silent player.

"There's twenty-one sir," Fuery says.

"Shit! I give up!" Roy says throwing down the controller.

"Me too!" the others say all at once. Suddenly a familiar voice comes over the headsets.

"You guys are pathetic! Remind me to sign you all up for a refresher course on battle training."

"HAWKEYE?" they all yell.

AN: Not my best but pretty good. Please review.


	12. Lamppost

AN: Here is the one that the word prompt was Lamppost. It was requested by Elbereth 04.

**Lamppost **

If there was ever an inanimate object hated more than anything in this world it would be the lamppost at the corner of Eastern Headquarters. The thing was the bane of existence for almost every officer that worked there and a short little alchemist by the name of Edward Elric. Why is it so hated? Here are several short tales of the lamppost.

**Tale One: Ricochet!**

"Oh shit!" Roy Mustang yells running down the stairs outside the headquarters. He is running from Lieutenant Hawkeye. He set his paperwork on fire and that in turn set the Lieutenant's temper on fire. Now with her eyes blazing at him he had no choice but to run. She had already shot the circles off of his gloves now it was his turn.

He turns the corner of the building Riza smiles and shoots at an angle at the lamppost behind him the bullet hits the lamppost and ricochets just enough to hit the heel of Roy's boot causing him to trip. He lay's face first into the ground as she walks over, grabs him by the ear, and pulls him roughly to his feet.

"How did you shoot me at that angle?" he asks in pain at his ear is being pulled.

"I ricocheted it off of that lamppost," she replies.

"I hate that stupid thing," he mumbles as she drags him into the building.

**Tale Two: Blocker!**

Edward Elric storms out of the building fuming at the Colonel. Yet again he managed to come up with several insults about Ed's height.

"Big brother you really should calm down." Al says walking along side him.

"How in the hell can I calm down!" he yells.

Suddenly a loud explosion is heard and white power blows out the window of Mustang's office followed by a voice yelling.

"FULLMETAL!"

"You made the flour bomb again didn't you big brother," Al says.

Ed starts laughing. His laughter increases when he sees a flour covered Mustang on the top of the steps outside. Hawkeye is behind him choking back her own laugh.

"ELRIC!" he yells running toward him, fingers ready to snap. He gets close to Ed snaps. Everyone is surprised that nothing happened.

"Sir?" Hawkeye questions.

"The flour ruined the spark cloth," he thinks.

"Well, I'll be on my way!" Ed says proudly. Roy takes his other hand out of his pocket . . .the glove is free of the flour.

"SHIT!" Ed yells and runs forward without looking.

"BAM!"

Everyone cringes.

"I. . .hate. . . that . . . post." Ed says before losing consciousness.

**Tale Three: Sizzle . . .**

"So they are finally fixing the light in that thing? It is about time. Now maybe it will be useful for a change," Havoc says.

"Yes Sir," the electrician says.

Later that day . . .

Havoc walks in the office with flour all over him.

Hawkeye looks at him strangely then holds back a chuckle. When Roy was subjected to it the joke was funny but the look that is on Havoc's face is classic.

"So, Ed got to you too?"

"No, it was the colonel," he says.

Riza grins,

"You do know what today is don't you Havoc?"

"No, I don't," he says walking over to the closet to get his spare uniform.

"I wouldn't do that," she says.

He looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why," he asks, "did you play a joke?"

"No, but you never know. I make it a habit not to open closets on this day."

"What could they possibly do to a closet?" he says opening it and is shot in the face with a stream of seltzer water. He closes the door, with water dripping down his face.

"Told you," she says.

"Damn," he says.

"What else is going to happen to me today?" Havoc walks through the door and has a bucket of water thrown on him.

Fuery, Falman, and Breda cringe.

"Sorry Havoc, we were trying to get the Colonel," Falman says.

Roy walks behind them.

"Havoc, you look like shit," Roy says.

"Yes, sir." He says.

"Sir, I suggest that Havoc go home for the rest of the day."

Roy looks at her then at Havoc and nods.

"Go home Havoc," he says.

"Is this some kind of April Fools Joke? Go home then get an emergency call to come back?"

"Havoc, I don't do April Fools Day. I am of higher rank. Go home." Riza says.

He turns to her, nods and slowly steps around the others.

He walks down the walkway mumbling to himself looking down on the ground. He sees a wire and stops. He forgets about the lamppost work going on. He sees a small bag on the other side of the wire.

"Oh, I get it! If I don't step on the wire I have to step on the bag then I will fall. However, if I step on the wire I can easily step over the bag. I am not falling for this. There is another one of those flour bombs in that bag!" Havoc steps on the wire.

SIZZLE! . . . PSSSSSSS! . . . POOF POOF PSSSSSSSSSSSS SIZZLE

Roy looks up and sniffs the air as he and Hawkeye are walking to the records building.

"Hawkeye, do you smell . . . Pork?"

_AN: This one is my dad's favorite. Please Review_


	13. Black Hayate's Master Plan

**_AN: Here is request from Crystal Jaganshi. Please review._**

**Black Hayate's Master Plan**

A black and white dog is lying beside the desk of Fuehrer Roy Mustang. As Roy walks by, he takes the time to kneel and pet him. He stands and walks back to his desk.

The dog looks at you.

"Hi, my name is Black Hayate. You can just call me Hayate."

He nods toward the desk where two people are sitting, then turns back to you.

"That pretty blond lady is my mommy. Her name is First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. I don't have a daddy . . . yet. That man beside her is the flame man. Mommy calls him many things: Roy, Mustang, Sir, and a when she is angry, a few other things that I dare not repeat. Anyway, the flame man is dating my mommy and I have decided that he will be my new daddy. I have a plan. I am going to get him to give my mommy that pretty shiny thing he bought the other day."

He stands and walks up to the two of them. He whines and lays his head down on Riza's lap. She smiles slightly and pats his head. She then returns to her work. He does the same to Roy and Roy looks down with a surprised look.

"I think Hayate wants something Riza."

_No duh dickhead, I want you to give mommy that shiny present in the box that you keep in your desk drawer. _

"Maybe he's hungry," she says standing and walking to her desk to get him a treat.

_Humans are impossible! If you want something done then you have to do it yourself. _

He walks over to his desk drawer and takes the box containing the shiny thing. He walks over toward Riza.

"No! Hayate!" Roy scrambles.

"What's this?" She asks taking the box.

Hayate looks at Roy expectantly. Roy stands and walks over to Riza. She opens the box and gasps. In the box is a silver band with a diamond on it.

"I guess Hayate was impatient," he says.

"Is this what I think it is?"

Roy takes the ring out of the box and she drops the box as he kneels and slides the ring upon her hand.

"Will you marry me Riza?"

She doesn't answer with words but with a kiss. They fall into the floor and when they break apart, Roy turns to Hayate.

"Thanks Hayate," he says.

He barks once and goes to lie down.

_Master Plan, accomplished!_

_**AN: While I like the idea I really despise the way I wrote it. Please review.**_


	14. Mission Most Likely Possible

**_AN:_** **_This is a request made by Hayashi Azuma. It is exactly 4:42 am. This one is nuts! Please review. _**

**Mission Most Likely Possible**

Black heels click on the floor, the sound echoes throughout the hallway. The figure in the heels opens the door and walking into a room that contains only a table with a tape recorder on it. This figure is special agent Riza Hawkeye of the military. She walks to the table after closing the door. She presses the play button on the recorder and listens intently for her next mission.

"First Lieutenant Hawkeye, this is your mission if you choose to accept it you will be given a nice pat on the back and a cookie."

"What kind I wonder?" Riza says aloud.

"A chocolate chip," the recording says back.

"Oh, sorry for the interruption."

"It's alright," the recording clears its throat, "As of three days ago, the Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang has been missing. The paperwork that he is behind on is at the point that it may suffocate the officers that work at the officer."

The recording sneezes.

"Bless you," Riza says.

"Thanks. As I was saying, your mission if you choose to accept it is to recover the Flame Alchemist and make him sign his paperwork. We have reason to believe that he is currently being held by fellow alchemist Edward Elric at the beach. If you are discovered on this mission the secretary will disavow any knowledge of your existence."

"We don't have a secretary."

"Hey, I'm on a roll. If you are killed then that is your tough luck. This tape will self destruct . . . now!"

Riza ducks, the recording laughs.

'Just Kidding," it says. Riza takes out her gun.

"No! Now Lieutenant!" She shoots the tape leaving it in a smoking pile.

"Stupid technology," she mutters walking out the door. She walks through the hall and out the doors of the headquarters. Hailing a taxi, she takes a ride to the beach, after paying the driver she sneaks down the beach and hides behind a rock. In the distance is Roy sitting in a chair beside a table roasting marshmallows and laying them on a plate. He is not tied up and Ed is nowhere to be seen. Riza shakes her head and walks toward him. She watches the ground as she walks to make sure there are no transmutation circles in the sand. When she arrives behind him, she speaks,

"Sir? Why in the hell are you sitting here roasting marshmallows when there is no one around?"

He stands and turns around quickly. A smile graces his lips when he sees Riza. Before he can say anything she says,

"Sir, you should be in the office! You have so much paperwork that it's going to drown the other officers."

"Ed, he. . ."

"Kidnapped you, I know. But he is nowhere around.

Roy slides up to her and, as if there is a conspiracy going on, he whispers.

"That is just what he wants you to think. He is lurking around somewhere. He always is!" Roy says raising his voice. Riza looks at him as if he is an idiot then frowns.

"Sir, even if he is around you have your gloves. You can beat him."

"If he doesn't do everything I say I will tell on him," Ed says walking down the beach toward them.

"Ok, I understand the whole concept of blackmail but why are you having him roast marshmallows?"

Ed sweat drops,

"Because I like marshmallows," Ed replies walking over to the table, and picking the plate up. He walks over to Riza and offers her one. She takes it and pops it into her mouth.

"Good?" Ed asks and Riza answers after swallowing.

"Really good."

"Hello! I roasted the entire bag! Can I go home now?"

"You have paperwork at the office Colonel," Riza says.

"Alright, you can have him now Lieutenant. Mustang I have some laundry for you to do tomorrow. Lots of Socks," Ed says.

"That is it! I will do it! I'll tell!" Roy yells.

"Tell what sir?" Riza asks.

"That I love you!" Roy yells at her. She is stunned for a moment before stuttering out the only word that popped into her mind at that moment.

"What?"

"Somehow Ed found out that I loved you. He threatened to tell you. I was afraid of the way you might react."

"React? You want to see my reaction?" she asks seductively in his ear she moves her lips to his in a soft kiss. Ed blushes, grabs his marshmallows, and walks away.

"I like that reaction," Roy says.

"You know what I think we should go do," she says in that still seductive tone.

"What," Roy says pulling her closer. She pushes her body tight against him.

"We should go to the office and walk over to your desk," she says.

"Yea?" he says getting excited.

"Yes, then we should take off our jackets. Mine then yours."

"Yea?" Roy says.

Then you should sit in your chair and I walk closer."

"I like this," he smirks.

She fires her gun in the air her tone of voice returning to normal.

"And you should finish your paperwork! Now go!" she says letting go of him and following him as he runs up the beach toward headquarters her following close behind with a smile on her face.

Ed comes out from behind a rock and sits a tape recorder on the table. He presses play.

"Major Edward Elric how did the mission go?" the recording says.

"We won't know until later, at least tomorrow morning at the earliest."

"Very well. Mission get RR together is now complete. You may return to your previous mission."

"Alright, thanks."

"You're welcome," the recording says. Ed starts to walk away but stops.

"There's one thing that bothers me Hughes," he says.

"That is?"

"How are you responding to us when we talk when you are just a recording?"

"I don't know. Ask the author."

"No thanks, she's already angry over the writer's block she has for Fanfiction 101 I don't need to deal with her here too."

"Alright then, this tape with self-destruct in 5-4-3-2-1 . . . Why didn't it work. I wanted to make for a good ending. That ending sucked!"

"Why don't we just go with a more simple way of ending this drabbot," Ed says.

"How's that?"

"Fade to Black" he replies.

The screen goes black then an explosion is heard. Two voices are heard, one clear the other rather hard to make out.

"So I juft set thf tinmer to long," the recording manages out.

"Shut up!" Ed yells.

**AN: I know this one was completely whacked out. Please review. **


	15. Rabbit vs Dog

**_AN: This is a request by Loyal Soul. Please review. _**

**Rabbits Vs Dogs**

Roy couldn't stop laughing at his new wife. He wouldn't ever have thought that Riza would own them. Not his beautiful yet deadly wife. The first night in their new house was the time that he was greeted with _them_.

The ears were hilarious; they were almost as big as the heads. The right one flopped down over the wide anime looking eyes. The smiles that the two wore were so funny that it caused him to fall to his side on the couch. He opens his eyes from his position on the couch and sees them.

The bright pink could easily be seen from a mile away. As the right one moved up and down the whiskers and ears flopped creating a low patter sound. Roy let out a cackle at the looks again. Riza sighed and helped Roy sit up straight.

"I just don't get what is so funny about me owning a pair of pink bunny slippers!"

"They are ridiculous who came up with bunny slippers!" he laughed and, after standing up, kissed her cheek. When he pulled away, he lifted his foot to reveal a pair of black and white slippers.

"These are what you call slippers," he says walking to their bedroom. A bark occurs every time he takes a step in his _dog _slippers.

"Well at least mine don't bark," she says silently following him.


	16. Forgive?

_AN: This request was made by Elemental Transmutation. I am sorry to Elemental that there's no Royai I read the email again after I written it and saw that you wanted Royai too. Still, I think you'll like it. Please review all?_

**_Important: Once again my document manager on is screwed up and all I can use to upload is notepad. I hate when this happens. _**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or it's characters. **

**Forgive?**

Jean Havoc hated Roy Mustang. It was as plain and simple. He could forgive Mustang for taking his girlfriends. He could forgive him for piling most of the office paperwork on him. Hell he could forgive him for almost anything and would if he asked. Almost anything . . .

However, this was something he would never forgive Mustang for . . . ever. He would never forgive Mustang for the life that was put on hold waiting for him to take notice. He would never forgive Mustang for the illness that he caused by his procrastination at the office. He would never forgive Mustang for the worry he caused. He would never ever forgive the tears he caused his best friend in the world to cry when he married Grace at the flower shop.

As Riza cried on Havoc's shoulder over her broken heart. He cursed Mustang and decided he would never forgive him for any of the wrongs that he had done, even if he begged on his knees. The broken heart of his friend outweighed any relationship with that bastard.

_AN: Sorry for the sad one. Please review._

_AAN: If I haven't done your request yet that doesn't mean I am not working on it. My method for the order I do requests is strange. I don't want to write something crappy so what I do is I read over the request list and write the one that jumps out at me first. I try to write one every week if not that then every two weeks. Please bear with me as I have like four other fics to update too. _

_If you haven't already, please check out some of my other stories. Thanks:) _


	17. Talent One: Falman

_AN: This is a request by KT Rose. She wanted to know the secret talents of the military dogs. So instead of doing them all in one story I decide to make each person's talent an individual chapter. So here you go KT the 1st part of "Talents of the Military Dogs" _

_AAN: Roy and Riza (well Riza) are out of character. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA! **

The members of Roy Mustang's group are known as some of the best soldiers in all of anime. What people don't know is that they each have secret talents.

**Secret Talent of the Military Dogs**

**Talent One: Falman**

"I can't believe I let you drag me to this crap," Havoc mutters to his girlfriend.

"Be quiet," his new girlfriend says.

"I love this stuff! It takes a lot of talent to do something like this. Right Denny?" Maria says. Receiving no answer, she turns to see that he is asleep with a long line of drool coming from his lips.

"DENNY!" She snapped.

"What? Is it over?" he says snapping awake at the use of his name.

Maria slaps the back of his head.

"It hasn't even started yet!" she yells.

"Damn," he mumbles and sinks into the seat.

"It's not so bad," Furey states. The group looks over to see that Schesika has her head resting on his shoulder and that Furey's face holds a deep red blush.

"How do you feel about it Chief?" Havoc says with looking at him. When he receives no answer, he turns just as Maria did, but he isn't asleep with drool hanging down. No, he is currently leaned over Riza and they are making out. They all sweat drop at their commanding officer and his right hand woman. Roy pulls away and says,

"I love the show already."

Before Havoc can reply back, Riza grabs Roy's collar and pulls him back down to meet her lips.

Backstage:

Falman is standing in front of a full-length mirror. He fixes his shirt and reaches down to try to adjust his tight pants. Another guy walks behind him.

"Something wrong Valto?"

"These pants are so tight I feel like I am having sex with myself."

The music begins and Falman prepares himself and prays his pants don't rip. When the Irish fiddles begin, he enters the stage with the rest of the troupe.

Havoc spits up his drink and everyone's eyes widen when they see Falman come on stage. Everyone is in shock, and Havoc, in that state of shock, taps Roy on the shoulder.

"What!" he complains after he breaks away from Riza's lips. Havoc is too stunned to speak and he points at the stage. Riza and Roy's faces soon display the same shock as everyone else's .

"Falman . . . riverdances!"

_AN: Please Review. Havoc's talent is next. _


	18. Talent Two: Havoc

AN: Here is talent two for KT Rose. I hope you all enjoy it. 

**Secret Talents of the Military Dogs**

**Talent 2: Havoc**

Riza is sitting at the desk in her house eating a cookie and doing her paperwork. Roy comes up behind her and kisses behind her ear.

"Roy," she says.

"Yes?" he asks as he kisses down the length of her neck. She shoves a cookie in his mouth.

"Have a cookie and let me finish my work." Roy stands up straight and eats the rest of said cookie.

"Humm, that was good. Did you make it"

"No," she says.

"Who did?" he asks.

"A friend of mine," she replies.

"Think she can make more?" he says.

"She?" Riza mumbles then says something else about sexist.

"I'll have the cookies delivered to your office tomorrow. It is my day off."

The next day at the office Havoc brings in a box.

"Are those the cookies that Hawkeye's friend made"  
Havoc looks at him strangely and nods sitting them on his desk. Roy opens the box and offers Havoc one in which he politely declines.

"You should try one of these. They're amazing"

"Thank you very much sir. It's a new recipe"

Roy looks at him with a surprised look.

"You made these?

"Yes sir," he replies, "I worked in a bakery during my academy days to pay for tuition"

"I see," Roy says.

After work, he goes over to Riza's house. As soon as she opens the door, Roy shoves a cookie in her mouth.

"You didn't tell me Havoc made them," he says.

"You never asked who my friend was," she replies. Roy frowns and sits down in the big chair she has in her living room and pulls her onto his lap.

"Well, give you a cookie."

_AN: I don't like this one but since my friend did I posted it. Please review. Next up is Fuery._


	19. Talent Three: Fuery

_**AN: Here is the next talent for KT Rose. Please Review. **_

**Secret Talents of the Military Dogs**

**Talent 4: Fuery **

"Hey, come on! Do it again!" Havoc says following Fuery.

"Sorry sir, this isn't the place or the time," Fuery replies.

"Do it just one more time," Havoc says.

"Do what?" Roy asks looking up from his paperwork. Before Havoc and Fuery can answer him, Breda and Falman walk in.

"That was amazing!" Falman says.

"Where did you learn that?" Breda asks.

"Where did he learn what?" Roy asks. Once again, his question goes unanswered.

"That was amazing Master Sergeant! You are the talk of headquarters," Armstrong exclaims walking in the office. Soon the office is filled full of people and Roy still doesn't know what is going on. Suddenly, several gunshots ring out. Everyone turns to the door and sees that it was Hawkeye.

"Thank god! Maybe she can clear this up," Roy mumbles to himself but is happy that his fiancée showed up.

"Everyone that doesn't belong here, clear out!" Hawkeye orders.

Officers mumble as they all walk out. Riza closes the door and walks over to Fuery. She sits a glass on the table in the middle of the room.

"Again," she states simply. Fuery nods and walks over to the table. Roy looks at the exchange between the two of them with interest.

Fuery opens his mouth and sings the scales. Suddenly his pitch heightens and all the glass in the office shatters including the windows.

"Damn!" Roy says aloud.

**_AN: Please Review. This one is my fave talent. _**


	20. Talent Four: Breda

AN: This is the next talent that part of a request from KT Rose. Please Review. This one is short and straight to the point.

**Secret Talents of the Military Dogs**

**Talent 5: Breda**

Riza and Roy are finally getting married. In the dressing room she, her bridesmaids and maid of honor are waiting on the hairdresser.

"Who is it Riza?" Gracia asks.

"You'll see," Riza replies with a grin.

"You said it was the same person who did your hair for the military's winter ball," Ross replies.

"It is," Riza replies once again.

"You're hair was incredible," Gracia says.

There is a knock on the door of the room then Breda walks in with a bunch of cases.

"Breda! What in the hell are you doing here?" Ross asks.

"Riza's hair," he replies.

AN: LOL Told ya! Short and straight to the point. Hope you liked it and thanks to all that reviewed this and the previous chapters. I have no clue what to do for Riza and Roy's secret talents but as soon as I do I will post. The next request will take a while because I have started college back, I am working three nights a week, and I am taking online classes as well. I also need to update fanfiction 101 and several other stories.

AAN: For those who haven't read them yet please read Rogue Alchemist One and Two and my Royai Drabbots. I have exactly 9850 hits one that one and would like to see what happens when I reach 10000. It probably goes back to one. Oh, and i need a beta for Rogue Alchemist Two. If anyone is interested please let me know.

Thanks:)


	21. Sandwich

_AN: This is a request from Quandtuniverse .__ The word prompt was Sandwich. I know that fast food didn't exist in their time before anyone says anything. ;-) Please review. _

**Sandwich**

Riza absolutely couldn't believe he had never done this. He was thirty years old so one would think that he would have some experience in this area but no, she couldn't be more wrong. . .

"I can't believe this! Sir, the order doesn't matter!" Riza said holding the bridge of her nose in utter frustration.

"It does at McDonalds," he said. Riza lowered her hand and sat it on the counter.

"Sir, if case you haven't noticed this isn't a fast food chain this is your apartment."

"Exactly so why can't we just go to a restaurant?"

"Because too much eating a restaurants isn't good for your health, it will make you fat."

"Hey, I am not fat now am I? I have a great body!" he replied.

"Can't argue there," she mumbled lowly.

"Did you say something Riza?"

"No sir, just get to it."

"Ok, the bread is on the plate. Now what do I do?"

"Add the meat."

"Riza that sounds sexy," the perverted side of Roy said.

"JUST DO IT!" Riza snapped.

"Fine," Roy mumbled. He laid several slices of meat on top of a slice of bread.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Cut the cheese sir."

Roy turned around stunned.

"Riza! Do you do that when making sandwiches? Even I know that is lousy manners!" he exclaims. She raised an eyebrow at him then said in a frustrated tone,

"I meant the cheese!" She pointed at a hunk of cheese on the counter.

"OHHH!"

He did as he was told and laid the cheese on the meat. "Right?"

"Very good sir, now add your vegetables."

"I don't like vegetables," he replied.

"They're good for you."

"That doesn't mean I like them."

"Sir, you eat salad all the time," she said in surprise.

"That doesn't mean that I like them on sandwiches. They ruin a perfectly good sandwich. A salad is a dish made for vegetables a sandwich isn't."

"Fine," Riza sighed then had a thought, "Sir, the sandwiches I get you from restaurants have vegetables on them and you've never complained."

"That is because I didn't know," he stated.

"Well did you like those?"

"Yes"

"Then you like vegetables on sandwiches."

"Riza, if I know that I myself put the vegetables on the sandwich . . ." Riza interrupted him.

"Then move on to the condiments sir."

"But I don't need to go to the bathroom," he replied.

"I meant add the Mayonnaise and mustard sir!"

"Why didn't you say so!" he spread the mayo and squirted the mustard on the bread.

"Now move," she said and pushed in front of him. She cut up some onions, tomatoes, and added them to the sandwich. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, his chin move to rest on her shoulder and then she felt him kiss her neck. "

"This is nice, just like you are my wife or something." She stopped and turned her head to look at his face. She was greeted with a grin. She turned back to get some lettuce and laid it on the bread. He frowned.

"I can't eat that."

"And why not?"

"I saw you put the vegetables on it."

Riza gets a very angry look on her face.

"Permission to act freely sir!" she asks.

"Stop calling me sir and you always have permission to act freely when we are alone."

"Good," she says menacingly. She takes the sandwich and shoves it right in Roy's face. She breaks from his grip and walks into the living room. Roy takes the sandwich off his face and takes a bite.

"Hey Riza! I think I like vegetables on sandwiches now!" His comment is greeted with a slamming door.

_AN: I know I made Roy really stupid but I managed to get my boyfriend to laugh and believe me that is quite an achievement. _

_I am backed up on requests so I won't be taking anymore right now. Word Prompts are welcomed though. _

_Please review_


	22. Nightclub

**_AN: Finding time to update is a bitch. Ok anyway, for those of you that read my story "Best Kept Secret" the next chapter is written and has been sent to my beta. It should be posted soon. Please review. The word prompt was nightclub and the prompt was requested by_** _**Daughter of Helba**_.

**Nightclub**

Jean Havoc thought that his eyes were playing tricks on him. Was what he saw true? He rubbed both of his eyes as if he could rub the image out. He stared out onto the dance floor once again a grin graced his lips. The evidence was right before his eyes, and it was about time. There couldn't be two people more perfect for one another.

Her arms were around his neck and her head leaned against his shoulder. His arms encircled her waist. She pulled away from his shoulder to look him in the face. He said something that caused her to blush and she looked down. He grinned, lifted her chin, and moved his lips to hers.

Jean was happy for his friends as they could now share a kiss in public now that the fraternization law was gone. He wished more people knew what the two of them went through. He wished people knew the significance of that kiss under the nightclub lights.

* * *

_**AN: At the moment I am not taking anymore request. I have a full hat. :) Please review** _


	23. Shrimp

**_AN: This is a weird request. However, I loved it. This was requested by _**Numdenu**_ . It isn't exactly what you wanted but I hope you like it regardless. I am just not in a funny mood. I hope I everyone likes it. _**

**Shrimp Pizza**

Central City Pizzeria was the most popular restaurant in the city. That is a surprise because it is only a mere pizza shop. As per usual, the phone was ringing off the hook with orders for their newly famous pizzas. It just so happens that tonight the newest cook/delivery person would be something that he would never forget. . .

"CC Pizzeria, guaranteed one hour delivery or the pizza is free. Can I help you?" A man that the military would recognize as Maes Hughes answers the phone.

"Yes, I would like to place an order," the voice over the phone says. It is low like the voice is whispering. It sounds down right familiar to Maes. He shrugs off the feeling, grabs an order slip from the pad on the wall, and leans over the counter to grab a pen.

"Go ahead. What would you like?" Maes says.  
"I want seven pizza's with extra cheese with extra cheese."

"Alright sir, what else?"

"Shrimp."

"I beg your pardon," Maes replies.

"You do use shrimp as a topping right?"

"Yes sir, I am sorry. Anything else?"  
There is a long pause on the phone then the voice says,

"More cheese and extra shrimp."

"You got it, now where should this be delivered sir?"

"Room ten at the Central Community Center."

"The name on the order?"

"It's for the entire room. Someone will pay for it there," the voice replies, "Just say that you have shrimp pizzas for the room."

"Alright sir, thank you for calling CC Pizzeria."

They hang up and Maes passes the order to another cook while he takes another order from the other phone.

Maes walks out of the shop with the pizzas and hops onto a bicycle. He goes down the street toward the community center.

Meanwhile, across town . . .

"That was childish. Why did you do that?" she says.  
"He was always nagging us about getting married. Now it is about having kids. I am going to get revenge. The shrimp being involved is just added as a bonus," he replies.

"Yes but that was cruel."

"Cruel, but funny. Admit it."

"Yes, it is funny. Now I am going to bed" she replies.

"OK!" he smiles widely picks her up and carries her in the bedroom.

Maes parks his bicycle outside of the center and takes the pizza inside. He goes to room ten and walks inside.

"I HAVE SHRIMP PIZZA HERE! SHRIMP! ANYONE KNOW ABOUT A SHRIMP PIZZA!"

Everyone in the room turns to look at him with a look of death. He looks at the banner in the front of the room and sweat drops.

"Central Short People Meeting . . . Shit," he says and hears the door behind him click.

"Is this some kind of bad joke Lieutenant Colonel Hughes?" Ed says cracking his knuckles.

"Shit," he says.

An hour later. . .

Maes arrives at a huge white house. He rings the doorbell and a half asleep Riza answers. Maes has pizza sauce and cheese all over him.

"Where is he?" She opens the door wider to let him in and shuts it. She walks to the bedroom and snuggles down in bed. Maes comes around to the other side and yanks Roy out of bed. He hits the floor with a loud thump. He sits up and rubs the back of his head.

"Why in the hell did you do that?" He says drowsily.

"Shrimp pizza!" Maes yells out.

"Come on Maes. You knew that you had that coming!"

"I was attacked by short people!"

"It's revenge for all the times you nagged me about marriage and to get you to stop nagging Riza and I about a baby."

"Speaking of a baby," Maes starts but it interrupted by the cock of a gun. He and Roy, from his place in the floor, turn to her.

"Roy, get your ass in bed. Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, go home."

"Yes, Ma'am," Hughes says and leaves the room. They hear the front door lock into place.

Roy gets back into bed and pulls Riza close to him.

"Roy. . ."

"Yea?"

"Maes won't have to nag us about being parents for very long."

Roy sits up. "What do you mean?"

She sits up and takes his hand. She places the hand on her stomach. He looks at her face in shock and she smiles and nods. He smiles widely and pulls her closer lying back down on the bed. His hands slide under her nightgown to rest on her stomach. The happy and comfortable silence starts to lull them to sleep. Before they fully fall asleep Riza says, "You do know that Ed is going to try to get revenge right?"

"Yes, I know," he says.

_**AN: This was weak. Oh well. I hope you like it. Please review. **_


	24. Next Generation

A_N: My writing has been rather weak lately.  Ugh. Anyway, reguardless I hope you enjoy this. This is a request from _redsoul. Thanks to rizahawkeye21 for telling me about the mistakes.

**Next Generation Sniper/ Alchemist**

Roy Mustang was smitten. Yes, he was very much a doting father to his daughter. Riza smiles as she watches her husband play on the floor with their six-month-old daughter. She crawls on top of him and giggles as he picks her up and lifts her up in the air.

Roy and their baby are facing away from her. She looks down at the book on her lap until she hears a click. She looks up to see Roy turn to her with a plastic suction dart right in the middle of his forehead. Their daughter is still in his arms giggling wildly.

"It looks like we have a future sniper in the family." he says. Riza laughs, stands up, and takes their daughter from him.

"Bed time little one," she says.

The little baby then snaps right toward her father.

"Apparently not only a sniper," Riza says and carries her to her room. Roy follows as Riza changes the girl and lays her in her crib. Roy looks down at her and says,

"Let's wait a few more years before we try to guess a career choice."

"Agreed," Riza, says. Roy wraps his arm around her shoulders and they walk out of the nursery.


	25. Talent Five: Riza

_AN: This request is the fifth part of a request from KT Rose. In this, you get to use your brains to figure out what Riza's talent is. Trust me. It's easy to figure out. insert evil laugh here_

_AN: I hate those damn smiley adds that when you go over them they make noise. That is all…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. _

**Secret Talents of the Military Dogs**

**Talent 5: Riza**

"Sir, I've been thinking," Havoc says.

"Be careful you might hurt yourself," Breda says.

Havoc takes a drag off his cigarette. Ignoring Breda, he continues, "We've all found out that each of us have hidden talents. That got me thinking. Does Lieutenant Hawkeye have one?"

"Yea, we all know that she's an expert markswoman but does she have a secret talent?" Falman asks.

Roy doesn't answer and buries his face in his paperwork to hide the blush that is on his face. Riza chooses that moment to walk in the room. She notices her husband/commanding officer working which was out of the ordinary.

"What's going on?" she asks.

"We were wondering if you had any secret talents Lieutenant," Fuery asks.

She blushes slightly and sits down at her desk. "Well, I wouldn't call it a talent."

Roy looks up from his paperwork in absolute shock, he blurts out.

"Believe me Hawkeye, anyone that can do that is very very very, extremely, talented! Any man would think so!" She shoots him a stern look and blushes more.

"SIR!"

"The colonel knows! What is it Lieutenant?" Havoc asks.

They both go back to their paperwork immediately not replying to Havoc's question.

* * *

AT LUNCH. . . 

"Did you see those two blush?" Havoc asks.

"Yea, you'd think Hawkeye's talent involves Roy? He did know it." Falman replies.

"Anyone that can do that is very very very extremely talented. Any man would…" Havoc says trailing off the quote when he realized what her talent was. They all look at each other, blush and begin eating.

Needless to say, they never mentioned it again.

* * *

That night at the Mustang house. . . 

"Yea! That's right baby! You do that!" Roy yells.

"Is that good?" Riza groans.

"Yea you got it! It's so good. . ."

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Left hand. . .blue!" Roy yells.

Riza moves her left hand to the blue dot.

"Right foot. . . green!" he says again and again she moves to the proper dot.

"How do you do that?" Roy says noticing the way she is bent. "I bet the men would never think you were so wicked good at twister."

* * *

AN: LOL Expecting that???? LOL Please review. 


	26. Temptation

_**AN: Here is a request from Selene Illusinia. (Hope I spelled that right)**_

* * *

**Temptation**

"How has the Colonel kept from getting shot this long? If Hawkeye were in my office in a miniskirt, I would have been shot at several times already." Havoc said.

"That is what I am wondering. . ." Breda replied.

"Give it time," Falman said.

* * *

It was right there in beside him, in that short little miniskirt. He was fuehrer now and miniskirts were the requirement for women while working in the office. It was as a secret favor to Hawkeye (though she didn't know about it), that he allowed women to wear pants on the battlefield or other active missions. 

This was too much for him. He knew she would look great in a miniskirt, because he'd seen her in less, but he never realized how good she would look bending over a file cabinet. She wasn't bent over to where he could see her underwear but over enough that the skirt pulled tightly against her ass showing it's perfect shape.

It was too tempting. He just had to do it. He slowly got up and walked over to her then . . . SMACK!

Havoc and company heard Hawkeye yell pervert then shots and screams rung through Roy's office.

"There it is," Falman said. Everyone nodded and got back to work.

* * *

_AN: I like this one too! Imagine me liking my own writing. It must be raining in hell. . . _

_Please review. _


	27. Pantheress of Resembool

_AN: This was stinking hard to write. I feel so accomplished now that this request is finally completed. This request is from Miss Woodford. Enjoy._

_ANN: Leave it to me to create Royai in such a strange topic._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist._

* * *

**Pantheress of Resembool**

"The Pantheress of Resembool," Riza says aloud. Roy looked down at the woman cuddled up to him on the couch. He put down his book and brought his full attention to the statement Riza said.

"Pardon?" he said.

"How did she get that name?"

"Riza, love, you've lost me completely."

She leaned her head against his chest and scooted closer.

"Winry told me that the automail engineer Dominic called her grandmother the Pantheress of Resembool. She said she had been asking why he called her that for a while now. It's got me curious as well."

"I didn't know you had such strange thoughts. So much for the straight laced Riza I know."

"I just can't get it out of my head," she said.

She frowned and he kissed the top of her head.

"Let's go to bed, I'll make you forget all about that?"

"You pervert," she said but then stood up, pulled him up, and they went into the bedroom.

* * *

**Midnight. . .**

Roy is lying there in bed with his eyes opened. Riza was cuddled up to him. Her chin was resting on his chest and was staring at him with a knowing look.

"You are thinking about it aren't you?"

"Yes," he answers. "I forget when we have sex but the minute we finish there it is back in my head."

"Well, we can't have sex all night. We'd exhaust ourselves, not to mention other reasons."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"I have no idea except to wait on Winry to find out. . . I heard Ed can't sleep for wondering as well."

"Damn," Roy said, "Pantheress of Resembool, how in the hell? Well, she kind of looks like a panther right?"

"No, Roy. She doesn't."

"Sure she does. You know those cartoon panthers that are half human that you see in comic books?"

"I don't read comic books Roy."

"Oh," he replied.

It stayed quiet in the room for several minutes.

"Maybe she used to work for the zoo, taking care of the panthers. Or the circus training them," Roy offers.

"Not likely, I heard Winry mention that Mrs. Rockbell studied automail from when she was a small child. That's all she ever did." She moved her head to rest on Roy's arm. As soon as she got really comfortable. . .

"I've got it!" he exclaimed and sat up; this caused Riza's head to hit the pillow hard. She sat up and sighed in annoyance at the loss comfort.

"You've become more curious than I have," she mumbled.

"I've got it! I have figured it out!"

"Well tell me oh great alchemist!" she said with sarcasm.

"This is brilliant! It was so obvious!"

"What is it dammit!" she yelled.

He jumped up onto the bed and struck the infamous miniskirt pose. "She was raised by panthers!"

Riza fell sideways into the mattress being shocked at the ridiculous notion. After a while, she sat up straight.

"Roy that is the most ridiculous notion I have ever heard!"

He fell backward and causing the bed to creek loudly when he hit.

"Roy! You could have broken the bed!"

"Nah, we are rougher than that when we fu. .,"

"SIR!" she interrupted.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms.

"We have the next few days off right?"

"Yes"

"Let's go ask her," Roy said.

"Travel all the way to Resembool just to ask that?" she said skeptically.

"Why not? We could get a hotel room there as well, for a few days and spend some time together." He nuzzles her neck emphasizing his meaning of time.

"Pervert," she said for the second time that night.

She sighed, nodded, and snuggled closer. Roy turned off the bedside lamp and pulled the covers over them.

"Riza I can't forget. Can we have sex again?"

Riza sat up and hit him with a pillow.

* * *

**The next evening in Resembool... **

"Granny Pinako! Come on!" Ed begged.

"Why in the hell Ed is it so important?" She asked.

"I am a scientist. I am naturally curious."

"Don't give me that bullshit Ed," she replied walking out onto the porch.

"Damn, ok I can't sleep for thinking about it!"

Riza and Roy walked up onto the porch.

"Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye. This is unexpected." She looked down at Ed. "Ed, we will talk later. I am sure that the colonel and lieutenant have more important things to talk about than to ask about an old nickname."

Sweat drops appeared on the sides of their heads.

"Actually Mrs. Rockbell…" Roy said rubbing the back of his head.

"Colonel, you came all the way here to ask me that and dragged Lieutenant Hawkeye along for the ride?"

"Actually Mrs. Rockbell, I was the one that got him curious in the first place."

Pinako sighed, "Very well, since you all are here. Come inside and I will tell you."

They all went inside and sat at the kitchen table. She made tea for everyone and begun the tale of how she earned the nickname.

* * *

**Five minutes later. . .**

"THAT'S IT!" Ed and Roy yelled. Riza was perfectly calm.

"I figured it was something simple. I feel quite stupid for not thinking of that," Riza said.

"So you were called Pantheress of Resembool because everyone thought that you were mean when you had your apprenticeship in Rush Valley?" Ed asked.

"Yes, Dominic came up with it."

"Why a panther though? Why not another wild animal?" Roy asked.

"Have you seen those comics with the half human half animal characters? He said I looked like a panther lady from one of those."

Riza looked stunned that Roy was right on that part. She had thought that he was just being goofy.

Riza, Roy and Ed stood up from the table.

"Thank you for telling us Mrs. Rockbell." Roy said.

"Yea, thanks granny now I have to get back to Al!" he rushed out the door.

"We'd better get going too. Thank you for the tea Mrs. Rockbell." They left the shop.

Pinako watched them until they were out of sight. A cat jumped upon the banister of the porch and meowed. She frowned at the cat.

"Now you know I couldn't have told them the entire truth they'd never believe it," she said to the cat.

Pinako walked inside of the house, went to the kitchen, and got a bowl out of the cabinet. She grabbed the milk, poured it in the bowl, and started to lap the milk out of it. She lifted her head up.

"Nope, they'd never believe it."

* * *

_AN: LOL I love my ending. LOL Please review!_

_No more requests are being taken. _


	28. Talent Six: Roy

_AN: This is the final talent. Requested by KT Rose._

* * *

**Talent 6: Roy's Talent**

"You know the men never inquired about my hidden talent," Roy says looking up from his book.

"From what it is, I figure they can guess it," Riza says not looking up from what she is reading.

"You don't know what my hidden talent is," he says.

"I can venture a guess given all the women you've dated before we married," she says looking at him.

A smile graces Roy's face, "You think I am talented in that area. Well I assume you would given that I can make you moan like a ..."

"Don't say stuff like that!" she scolds.

"Actually that isn't my secret talent," he says.

"Well what is it?" she asks.

He stands, goes into the kitchen, and comes out with two cans of soda, he drinks them down quickly and burps,

"ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ!" he does this in one long drawn out burp.

Riza is stunned for a moment then says,

"Impressive"

"Thank you love," he replies.

* * *

AN: It seems disgusting I know but to be honest it is a talent that gets you respected. LOL I have a bunch of guy friends and they were so impressed that I could chug soda and then burp my abc's. Some are still trying to do that. LOL My father actually taught me. 


	29. Tattoo

**_AN: This request is from _**fighterNOTlover. I had a funny thought up then I didn't feel like writing funny. :( I like this one too. (There's an ocean in hell now.)

**_  
Disclaimer: I don't own FMA_**

**_Warning: slight lime and spoilers if you don't know about the tatoo that Riza has then don't read on.  
_**

**TATOO**

She thinks that is all he wants of her. All he wants is her father's notes. She thinks herself as a fool to fall in love with such a man. Yes, she is in love with the Roy Mustang, her father's student and because of that, and because she trusts him she is going to show him the notes. He has no idea that the notes are in the form of a tattoo on her back.

"Are you alright?"

She nods her head.

"You sure?" Roy asks while walking back to her house. She pulls the coat closer to her as if it would shield her anymore from the nippy autumn air.

"Yes," she said. He takes off his overcoat and drapes it over her. He noticed that when he touched her shoulders, making sure that the coat stayed, that she was trembling.

"I am so sorry Miss Riza," a woman says walking by them. Riza offered a sad smile at the empty condolences. Her thought continued to dwell until Roy breaks her from her trance.

"We're here," he says.

"Oh," she says and opens the door to the house. Riza takes off his coat and gives it back to him. She goes into the kitchen and fixes them some tea. He lays down the coat and follows her.

"Miss Riza, you should. . .""Stop acting like you care so much," she says. He is taken aback by her coldnes and tone of voice. It returns to normal with the next sentence. "All you care about is my father's secret notes. You will get those Mr. Mustang. I trust you enough, first drink some tea then you will get your notes." She hands him a cup of tea.

"Miss Riza, that's not true." She drinks her tea and doesn't look at him until it is finished. She waits until he finishes his before standing up and walking to the door.

"Follow me," she says. He follows her up to her room. When he walks in, she takes off her light jacket.

"What the hell?" he says.

"You wanted the secret to flame alchemy?" she asks then turns her back to him. She takes off her shirt and he gasps at the intricate design tattooed on her back. She takes off her bra so the strap isn't in the way.

"There it is Mr. Mustang. Now get what you want."

"Are you sure you want to give me what I really want?" he asks.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't," she replies in a shaky voice. She hears him step toward her she tenses up. His arms wrap around her waist and he pulls her close. He kisses her neck then shoulder. He turns her around and she looks down at the floor. Using one hand, he lifts her face to his, lowers his lips to hers, and kisses her softly. He pulls back and away. Riza covers herself with her shirt.

"I shouldn't have done that. It wasn't the right time."

"I... I..." she stutters. "I want you to," she says and looks down.

He walks toward her and takes her in his arms again.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

She timidly brings her lips to his.

"Wait, the notes," she says pulling away.

"Later, the notes are not the thing I want right now," he says lifting her in his arms and carrying her over to her bed. He mutters in her ear, "I love you."

* * *

AN: This was rather sweet and completely not likely to happen. I don't know why but I am attached to this one and I don't even think it is that well written. 


	30. Wrestling

_AN: This request is from wolf in the mist. The request was wrestling. Since I know nothing of wrestling, I can't really write it to do it justice. I hope you enjoy what I did write._

* * *

**Wrestling**

Havoc and the others hold back their laughs when Roy walks in holding a steak on his right eye. He shoots them a look when he hears a snicker come from Havoc.

"Do you find something funny Second Lieutenant Havoc?" he asks with a growl.

"No sir," he barely manages to say. Roy doesn't reply he just goes over to his desk and slowly sits in his chair mindful of his sore stomach. The men look down at their paperwork so they won't laugh at their superior.

Hawkeye comes into the office and hears Havoc and the others snickering. She turns to Roy who now has his head down on the desk and frowns.

_I went too hard on him. _

"Sir, are you alright?" she asks. She is greeted with Roy raising his head, and shooting her a dirty look. She gasps when she sees his eye. The others can't hold it in anymore. She takes the paperwork in her hand and slams it one their desks.

"Do that and do it out in the outer office!" she snaps.

They all frown and walk out to the outer office, paperwork in hand. She walks around the desk and grabs the steak. She holds it over his eye.

"I'm sorry sir, it's just I get really involved in boxing."

He grabs her waist so she is sitting on his lap. He cringes at a pain that shoots through his stomach and rib area. She continues to hold the steak.

"The men are never gonna let me live this down you know that?" he asks.

"I am sorry," she says. He grabs the steak and throws it in the trash. She frowns and kisses the bruise on his eye softly.

"It's alright; it's nice to know that my subordinate and girlfriend is so skilled in different areas of combat."

She grins then there is a knock on the door. She gets off his lap and goes over to her desk.

"Come in," Roy says. Havoc walks in with a small stack of paperwork.

"These need your approval chief," he sits them on Roy's desk. Roy reaches for his pen and grimaces from pain. Havoc snickers.

"Boxing is a man's sport sir, I don't know how you lost," he mutters to Roy.

Unfortunately, for Havoc Riza heard him.

"Is that really what you think, Second Lieutenant Havoc?" she says in the calmest and unthreatening voice she can manage.

"No offense intended Ma'am but women shouldn't be able to box."

"I see, so the fact that I don't have a penis effects the whether I should be able to box? What other sports should a woman not do?"

"Well Ma'am . . . wrestling."

"Wrestling," he states.

"So you think you can beat any woman at wrestling?"

"Without a doubt ma'am."

"Very well Havoc, meet come to the wrestling ring at central headquarters gym at 5 pm Saturday."

"Ma'am?"

"You heard me," she states.

"Yes, Ma'am," he replies and leaves the office.

"Riza, you realize that he was the wrestling champ at the academy right?"

"Yes," she says.

"You don't know much about wrestling right?"

"Right?"

"Then why did you challenge him?"

"I didn't, if you remember I said any woman," she replies picking up the phone. Roy smirks at her deceit.

"Yes, hello this is Lieutenant Hawkeye," she says into the phone.

**--------Central Headquarters Gym----------**

Havoc and the others walk into the gym. He spots Hawkeye and Roy sitting near the ring. "You ready to fight Lieutenant Hawkeye?" he asks. He is wearing his wrestling uniform.

"Just get into the ring," she replies and he does so. He looks across and goes pale at the sight; the girl across from him has long blond hair and is wearing a wrestling uniform as well. She is definitely known by Havoc. She speaks in a low voice.

"Hello Lieutenant Havoc."

He turns to Riza in confusion.

"I never said I would wrestle you. I said, any woman," she says.

"BUT!" he never got to say another word when Roy rung the bell and Katherine Armstrong charged him.

**------That Monday--------**

Havoc walks into the office slowly, groaning at each step he took. The entire office laughed at him. Riza doesn't even look up from her paperwork when she speaks.

"Don't question what women can do again Second Lieutenant Havoc."

"Yes Ma'am, but tell me something?"

"Yes?" she looks up.

"Did you know that it was humanly possible for her to launch me that far in the air?"

"No Havoc, she surprised even me with that one. It took us forever to get you out of those rafters."

"I wouldn't know I was knocked out cold."

The other men laugh.

"At least it wasn't marital arts, now there's a manly sport!" Breda says.

"You really believe that Breda. I am sure Izumi would be happy to,"

"NO MA'AM NEVERMIND!" he says quickly, the entire office learned not to make anymore sexist comments in the office again.

* * *

_AN: LOL That sucked but it was all I could think of._

_I have three more requests and this story is done. :)  
_


	31. These are a Few of My Favorite Things

_AN: This was requested by carmelais here her word prompts were Ice cream, glitter, guns, and miniskirts. For the life of me, I couldn't figure out anything for glitter._

* * *

**These Are A Few of My Favorite Things. **

Roy Mustang noticed that since he married Riza his favorite things to do had changed. His favorite thing to do previously was to go on dates. He wasn't sorry to let that one go. He had the woman he wanted forever and he didn't drink anymore because Riza asked him not to.

Ice cream, he loved to eat ice cream with Riza. They would sit on the couch cuddled up together, feeding each other ice cream from a small half quart of chocolate ice cream. They usually did this once every month. It was a strange thing for a couple to do but they weren't the average couple. They would stare out the huge window at the glittering lights of the city. It was beautiful and made him feel as if all was right in the world.

Guns, he actually liked guns now. Before he wasn't fond of them. It was what he used to kill the Rockbell doctors but Riza changed his mind with that a little before they married. Her guns were used to protect him so really it was only the guns she used. They belonged to her and he knew they would be used wisely. It wasn't fair to say that he like all guns. However, the ones that were locked up in drawers around the house were one of his favorite things.

Now one of his favorite things still hasn't changed. Mini skirts, tiny little miniskirts were his favorite things. More specifically, a miniskirt on his wife was his favorite thing. She had killer legs and he had been waiting forever to see her in one. His thoughts drifted back to their honeymoon. While most women would have purchased a negligee, Riza purchased a tight and daringly high miniskirt. She still wore it for him occasionally as she was right now as she was standing in front of him.

Roy shook his head and sure enough there his wife stood in the miniskirt. She laid the gun she was cleaning on top of the shelf above the fireplace. He smiled and stood up. He walked over to her and picked her up. There was only one thing better than his favorite things. His favorite person, which was the woman currently in his arms.

"The ice cream is in the bedroom. I figured we would try combining a few of your favorite things." Riza whispered. Roy just smiled and walked into their bedroom.

* * *

_AN: One more left! _


	32. New Arrival

_AN: This request came from Shizue Aoki. I hope that you enjoy it._

* * *

**New Arrival**

Roy didn't know which was worse, the wait on the new arrival or the curses of his wife from the delivery room. More specifically, the curses directed at him from his wife in the delivery room. He was going to be a father and was beyond happy at that fact but he never realized what pain women had to go through with it. He was an experienced man in the ways of the world but when it came to childbirth, he was clueless.

Riza never screamed in pain, even when she was shot, so the screams she was yelling now told him that it had to be extremely painful. He would hear men talking about how women exaggerated about the pain of childbirth and how it couldn't possibly be that bad. He never thought much about their comments until now. He vowed that if he ever heard another comment like that made he would punch the man who said it right in the mouth.

Riza pushed as hard as she could when the doctor told her to then she relaxed a bit. Gracia, who was an angel to Riza, wrapped her head off. Riza was cursing Roy but she really needed him in there with her.

"Gracia, I appreciate you being here but I want Roy with me too. Please bring him in here."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't stop pushing Mrs. Mustang."

"One Two Three!" Gracia raised Riza up and she pushed with all her might. When she relaxed, again a nurse took Gracia's spot as she went to fetch Roy. She found him pacing in the hall.

"She needs you Roy, she wants you with her," Gracia said.

"Is she scared?"

"Yes, she won't admit it but I think she is."

He nodded and walked in to see Riza screaming and pushing. The nurse spotted him and after the next push, she motioned him to take the place at Riza's side.

"Roy," she said breathing hard from exhaustion.

"I'm here, lets get this baby out," he replied.

She nodded and pushed again.

"I see the head Mrs. Mustang. One more push!"

Riza pushed with all her might, and the baby slid out. She fell back into Roy's arms. He wiped the sweat off her head with a cool towel.

"Congratulations, you are the parents of a beautiful baby girl," the doctor said.

"A girl, you were right Roy," she said.

"Yea," he replied proudly. He pulled his beautiful wife closer to him.

They cleaned the baby off and handed it to Riza. Roy pulled the pink cover away from her face slightly. Upon seeing the baby, they both broke into sobs of joy.

"Have you decided on a name?" a nurse asked with a huge smile.

Roy smiled and said, "Delilah Mae Mustang."

* * *

_AN: That is it. That is the end of Request Drabbots. I hope you all enjoyed them. Please check out my other stories if you haven't already._

_ Please review.  
_


End file.
